


Lovesickness

by fangirl109424



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, No Angst, Sick Fic, gilbert blythe is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl109424/pseuds/fangirl109424
Summary: Basically Anne is sick and Gilbert being the lovesick fool he is, comes over to take care of her. This is my first fic for this fandom so I'm sorry if the characters are ooc. Anyway hope you all like it!





	Lovesickness

Anne wakes up one Saturday morning with a massive ache in her stomach and she immediately runs to the bathroom and empties her stomach. “DIANA!” She manages to yell to her friend who is sleeping in her room across from the bathroom of their shared apartment. Diana comes running in with concern written all over face. “Oh dear, what’s wrong Anne?” Diana says with worry in her voice. “It’s just a stomach ache it’ll probably be gone tomorrow but can you get me some medicine?” Anne asks while trying not to throw up at Diana’s feet. “Are you sure? You’ve had a cold for like a week. Let’s get you back to bed.” She says as she grabs the right medicine to give Anne. Diana then grabs her and puts one of Anne’s arms around her shoulders and helps Anne back into her bed. 

“Okay I have to be to work in an hour so I’ll call Gilbert to come keep an eye on you, he has today off right?” Diana asks. “No! Don’t call Gilbert please! Call Cole or Ruby.” Anne states. She can not have Gilbert seeing her like this. “Cole and his boyfriend went back to visit Aunt Jo this weekend remember? And Ruby has the same shift as me. So Gilbert is really your only option.” Diana states, matter of factly. Anne is about to protest when Diana beats her to it. “Not only will he be more than happy to help you” Diana says with a wink, “He also is majoring in Pre-Med so he knows what he needs to do so you don’t get worse.” Diana then leaves the room to get ready for work and to call Gilbert. Not to long after that, Anne falls asleep hoping that Gilbert will be busy. 

Around 7:45 in the morning, Gilbert Blythe hears his phone ring. He unwillingly gets up and looks at the name, Diana Barry. It must important if she’s calling this early on a saturday. He quickly answers the phone. “Hello?” He says, the word coming out as a question. “Hi Gilbert, I’m deeply sorry to bother you this early in the morning but Anne is terribly sick and I have to work, so I was wondering if you’d be able to come over and look after her while I’m at work, as you know she’s had a cold for a few days but now I think she has a fever and she just threw up.” Diana says. Gilbert frowns at hearing this. Whenever Anne is sick she never takes help from anyone but Diana knows how he feels about her so she knows that he would never leave her alone while she is sick. “Of course i'll be over in twenty minutes.” Gilbert replies. “I will be gone for work by then but I will leave a key under the mat when I leave. Also Anne has fallen back asleep so she won’t be able to answer the door.” Diana tells him. “Okay, have a good day at work, I’ll talk to you later” He says. “Thank you for doing this Gilbert, bye.” Gilbert then hangs up the phone and starts to get dressed.

 

Anne wakes up when she hears her front door shut. She opens her eyes and drags herself out of bed and makes her way to the living room. She sees Gilbert in her kitchen setting a few bags on the counter. He’s in a sweatshirt that says “Avonlea College” on the back with a beanie covering most of his dark curls. “Oh Anne, I didn’t know you were up. Diana said that you were sleeping so she gave me a key to your apartment.” Gilbert says holding up the spare key the keep for emergencies. Anne just looks at him and goes to the couch to cover up with a blanket. He follows her and starts feeling her forehead. “Oh my god! You’re burning up.” Gilbert states and then goes into his bag to bring out a thermometer. “I’m fine Gilbert. You can just go home, I don’t need anyone taking care of me.” Anne says while pushing away the thermometer and pulling a blanket over her head. “You are not fine and stop being stubborn and let me take care of you.” Gilbert says with a stern voice. Anne comes out from under the blanket and looks at him and rolls her eyes. “Fine whatever.” She mutters as he checks her temperature. “Damn, you have a temp of one hundred and two. When was the last time you threw up? Diana said you were throwing up and you felt hot when she was with you this morning.” Gilbert asks in what Anne assumes is his doctor voice. “It was about 7:30.” Anne tells him begrudgingly. “Was that the only time?” He asks. “Yeah now can you stop treating me like a child and let me watch 90s movies all day please?” She says but as she says this, she feels something coming up her throat and rushed to the bathroom with Gilbert right on her tail. “Anne!” Gilbert shouts in a rush after her. She leans over the toilet and heaves as Gilbert holds her red hair away from her face and rubs soothing circles into her back. 

Once she’s finished, she leans on to the bathtub and looks at Gilbert. He has this dopey smile on his face that she has seen way too many times. Even though she won’t admit it, when he smiles like that she falls more and more in love with him. “Are you good to go back to the couch?” He asks. Anne simply nods and starts to stand but Gilbert quickly goes over and picks her up bridal style. Anne’s muscles are far too tired for her to protest so she lets him carry her to the couch. “Thanks.” She says and gives him a sincere smile. 

Gilbert sets her down on the couch and then sits down next to her with her legs in his lap. She looks at him briefly before grabbing the remote. “We’re going to watch 10 Things I Hate About You because I’m in dire need of something romatical and happy.” Anne states while pulling up Netflix and playing the movie.  
Gilbert sits on the couch and watches as Anne slowly falls asleep about halfway through the movie. When the credits roll he looks over to Anne and chuckles to himself while grabbing the remote off the coffee table to turn off the tv. He checks the time, it’s 10:45. He decides that he needs to make Anne and him some lunch. He grabs the food he brought from his apartment. He takes out the ingredients needed for a special soup that Bash showed him how to make that should help with stomach pain. He then turns some music on his phone and gets to work. 

After an hour or so he’s finished with the soup and goes back to the living room to check on Anne. She’s still sleeping but he can hear her softly mumbling something. He hates that he has to wake her up, she just looks so peaceful but, she needs to eat something. “Hey Anne? Wake up, I made some soup for you.” He says while lightly shaking her shoulder. “Hm, Gilbert?” Anne says seeming sleepy and confused. Gilbert thinks she looks adorable when she’s sleepy, he would never tell her that though. He laughs and helps her sit up. “Come on, I made some soup Bash has been telling me about.” With that, they get up and sit at the island in Anne and Diana’s kitchen. “Oh my, this smells absolutely scrumptious.” Anne says as she eagerly takes a bite. Gilbert also starts to eat his soup while admiring the way the light hits Anne’s hair and makes it look like a copper halo around her head. Anne catches him staring and he quickly looks at his soup and hopes his face isn’t as flushed as it feels. 

“What? Do I have something in my teeth?” Anne asks while baring her teeth at Gilbert. “Oh um no, you’re good.” Gilbert says in an awkward tone. ‘What is going on with him?’ Anne wonders but continues to eat. She’s feeling a bit better since she last thrown up and got some more sleep. The pair finish their lunch and head back into the living room. They each sit on one end of the couch in silence until it becomes unbearable for Anne and she breaks it.   
“So you can probably go home now, I feel fine.” Anne tells him. “I can’t, I told Diana I would stay with you until she gets home from work and I never go back on my word. Why don’t we watch another movie?” He suggests. “Fine I guess, do you want to pick it this time?” Anne asks while holding out the remote. He takes it and starts going through her Netflix account. “How about we watch Grey’s Anatomy so you can hear about all the medical inaccuracies?” He suggests with a smirk on his face. Anne just nods and he starts the show. And before the second episode is over, they are both drifting off to sleep.

Gilbert awakes to hearing a camera click and a flash of bright light. He looks up to see none other than Diana Barry standing over him with a big grin and her phone in her hand. At this moment he realises his current position. Anne is currently laying on his chest, soundly sleeping with her arms around his neck, while he has one arm around her waist and the other in her hair. “Uh, I-” Gilbert is cut of by Diana’s loud laugh that wakes up Anne. She looks up at him and meets his eyes. Her cheeks instantly redden and she tries to escape from their position. But while trying to do so, she knocks them off the couch, which ends with Gilbert now on top of her. Now, they’re are both blushing deeply and scramble to get up. 

“Um, I’m sorry, I hope you’re feeling better. I’ll be going now.” He says while rushing to grab his things. “Nope. sorry bud, you’re not done here.” Diana says while grabbing him by the arm, dragging him to the living room and walking to her room in a matter of seconds. “You two have some stuff to talk about!” She yells from down the hall. 

“So thank you for taking care of me today,” Anne pauses thinking about what she’s going to say next, “it was quite lovely spending time with you today.” Gilbert smirks yet again at this, ‘that damn smirk will be the death of me’ Anne thinks. “I will always be there when you need me.” He says while looking Anne right in the eyes. “Well anyway-” Anne is quickly interrupted when, Gilbert says, “I’m sorry, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t just stand here with you looking so beautiful and pretend that I’m not madly in love with you.” Anne just stands shocked, and for the first time in her life, she is utterly speechless. Before she can say something stupid, she places a soft kiss to his cheek. “Well, Gilbert Blythe, it’s a good thing I happen to be madly in love with you as well.” Anne says with a big grin on her face. “You are?” He asks, still unsure. “Duh.” Anne shakes her head as if he just asked the dumbest question ever, which to her he did. “Wow um well now that that’s established, Bash is probably making dinner by now and I should get going but I’ll text you later?” Gilbert says in a voice that says he really doesn’t want to go. “Yeah of course, see you.” Anne says and closes the door. She leans up against it and slowly sinks to the floor with a dopey smile across her face, wondering how he seemed to break down all her walls and sneak in her heart the way he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I worked really hard on this, you can come complain to me about how bad it is at toomanyfandomstochoose24 on tumblr! Also kudos and comments are deeply appreciated!


End file.
